detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juzo Megure/Otros Datos
Relaciones con otros personajes *Midori Megure - Esposa. *Kogoro Mouri - Antiguo compañero de detective para resolver casos. *Ran Mouri - Siempre aparece con Kogoro en los casos.thumb|Megure pidiendo a Ran que se calme. *Shinichi Kudo - Mejor detective de Megure. *Conan Edogawa - Siempre aparece en el asesinato/secuestro. Detective Conan Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 52 *[[El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa|'Episodio #001' El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa]] *[[El caso de la habitación cerrada|'Episodio #003' El caso de la habitación cerrada]] *[[El pez brillante|'Episodio #004' El pez brillante]] *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] *[[Asesinato en el Museo de Arte|'Episodio #008' Asesinato en el Museo de Arte]] *[[Sonata a la Luz de la Luna (I) y (II)|'Episodio #011' Sonata a la Luz de Luna (I) y (II)]] *[[El secuestro de Ayumi|'Episodio #012' El secuestro de Ayumi]] *[[El caso de la investigación desconcertante|'Episodio #013' El caso de la investigación desconcertante]] *[[Mensaje en clave para un asesino|'Episodio #014' Mensaje en clave para un asesino]] *[[El cadáver desaparecido|'Episodio #015' El cadáver desaparecido]] *[[El caso del asesinato del anticuario|'Episodio #016' El caso del asesinato del anticuario]] *[[Secuestro en los grandes almacenes|'Episodio #017' Secuestro en los grandes almacenes]] *[[Asesinato de la novia de junio|'Episodio #018' Asesinato de la novia de junio]] *[[Asesinato en el ascensor|'Episodio #019' Asesinato en el ascensor]] *[[Asesinato en el plató|'Episodio #021' Asesinato en el plató]] *[[El dinero falso del rescate|'Episodio #025' El dinero falso del rescate]] *[[John, el pastor alemán|'Episodio #026' John, el pastor alemán]] *[[Asesinato por ordenador|'Episodio #029' Asesinato por ordenador]] *[[Testigos de una coartada|'Episodio #030' Testigos de una coartada]] *[[Asesinato en el estudio de televisión|'Episodio #031' Asesinato en el estudio de televisión]] *[[Asesinato en la cafetería|'Episodio #032' Asesinato en la cafetería]] *[[Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives|'Episodio #033' Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives]] *[[Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media|'Episodio #036' Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media]] *[[Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego|'Episodio #038' Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego]] *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] *[[El secuestro de Conan Edogawa|'Episodio #043' El secuestro de Conan Edogawa]] (Flashback) *[[El caso de la mascarilla facial|'Episodio #045' El caso de la mascarilla facial]] *[[Asesinato en el club deportivo|'Episodio #047' Asesinato en el club deportivo]] *[[Muerte de un diplomático (1ª parte)|'Episodio #048' Muerte de un diplomático (1ª parte)]] *[[Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)|'Episodio #049' Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)]] *[[Asesinato en la biblioteca|'Episodio #050' Asesinato en la biblioteca]] *[[Asesinato en el campo de golf|'Episodio #051' Asesinato en el campo de golf]] *[[El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)|'Episodio #052' El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)]] *[[El caso del arma misteriosa|'Episodio #053' El caso del arma misteriosa]] *[[Asesinato en el salón de juegos|'Episodio #054' Asesinato en el salón de juegos]] *[[El truco del tren|'Episodio #055' El truco del tren]] *[[El asesinato del Pez Sol|'Episodio #056' El asesinato del Pez Sol]] *[[El asesinato de la dibujante|'Episodio #060' El asesinato de la dibujante]] *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] *[[El caso de las tres huellas dactilares|'Episodio #064' El caso de las tres huellas dactilares]] *[[El caso de los cangrejos y la ballena|'Episodio #065' El caso de los cangrejos y la ballena]] *[[Asesinato en la oscuridad|'Episodio #066' Asesinato en la oscuridad]] *[[El asesinato de la actriz teatral|'Episodio #067' El asesinato de la actriz teatral]] *[[El asesinato del mirón|'Episodio #071' El asesinato del mirón]] *[[El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte|'Episodio #074' El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte]] *[[El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera|'Episodio #075' El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)|'Episodio #077' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)|'Episodio #078' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)]] *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] *[[El asesinato del artista vagabundo|'Episodio #080' El asesinato del artista vagabundo]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)|'Episodio #081' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 28 *[[El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90|'Capítulo #001' El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90]] *[[Demasiada sangre para una estrella|'Capítulo #007' Demasiada sangre para una estrella]] *[[Un Parecido Asombroso|'Capítulo #008' Un Parecido Asombroso]] *[[Un malentendido fatal|'Capítulo #009' Un malentendido fatal]] *[[Coartada perfecta|'Capítulo #011' Coartada perfecta]] *[[Las fotografías hablan|'Capítulo #012' Las fotografías hablan]] *[[Una pobre chica|'Capítulo #014' Una pobre chica]] *[[La búsqueda del hombre corpulento|'Capítulo #015' La búsqueda del hombre corpulento]] *[[El caballero de la armadura|'Capítulo #030' El caballero de la armadura]] *[[El último mensaje|'Capítulo #031' El último mensaje]] *[[Un bolígrafo que no escribe|'Capítulo #032' Un bolígrafo que no escribe]] *[[El pez de neón|'Capítulo #039' El pez de neón]] *[[¿Suicidio o asesinato?|'Capítulo #046' ¿Suicidio o asesinato?]] *[[El secreto de la canción|'Capítulo #047' El secreto de la canción]] *[[Desencuentros|'Capítulo #048' Desencuentros]] *[[Llega una desconocida|'Capítulo #049' Llega una desconocida]] (Aparición menor) *[[Los tres visitantes|'Capítulo #052' Los tres visitantes]] *[[Las tres coartadas|'Capítulo #053' La trees coartadas]] *[[El misterio del contestador|'Capítulo #054' El misterio del contestador]] *[[El mueble habla|'Capítulo #055' El mueble habla]] *[[La banda de detectives infantiles|'Capítulo #056' La banda de detectives infantiles]] *[[Los hermanos misteriosos|'Capítulo #057' Los hermanos misteriosos]] *[[El misterio del cadáver que se mueve|'Capítulo #058' El misterio del cadáver que se mueve]] *[[La partitura|'Capítulo #064' La partitura]] *[[El secreto del fuego del infierno|'Capítulo #065' El secreto del fuego del infierno]] *[[Un botón ensangrentado|'Capítulo #066' Un botón ensangrentado]] *[[El secreto de un nombre|'Capítulo #067' El secreto de un nombre]] *[[La tragedia de la novia|'Capítulo #078' La tragedia de la novia]] Magic Kaito Episodios donde aparece Total de apariciones: 1 *[[Estrella negra|'Episodio #06' Estrella negra]] Capítulos donde aparece Total de apariciones: 2 *[[La estrella negra (1ª parte)|'Capítulo #23' La estrella negra (1ª parte)]] *[[La estrella negra (2ª parte)|'Capítulo #24' La estrella negra (2ª parte)]] Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 22 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La banda pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La banda pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #19' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 3 *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] (Cameo comercial) Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 4 *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~|'Drama 1 (2006) #01' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~]] *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~|'Drama 1 (2011) #03' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~]] *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan|'Especial de TV #03' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 37 *[[Opening 02: Feel your heart|'Opening #02' Feel your heart]] *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~|'Opening #05' TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes|'Opening #07' Mysterious Eyes]] *[[Opening 08: Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense|'Opening #08' Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 20: Namida no Yesterday|'Opening #20' Namida no Yesterday]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] *[[Opening 37: Butterfly Core|'Opening #37' Butterfly Core]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] *[[Opening 50: ANSWER|'Opening #50' ANSWER]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 17: Ashita o Yume Mite|'Ending #17' Ashita o Yume Mite]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 52: SAWAGE☆LIFE|'Ending #52' SAWAGE☆LIFE]] Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otros Datos